Height and Jump
by HarukazeRen
Summary: Bagi Mizki, tinggi itu bukan masalah untuk melakukan lompat galah. Mungkin. Toh Mizki belum pernah melakukannya. #ShortisJustice


Disclaimer: Setiap Vocaloid milik perusahaan yang membuatnya, saya hanya mempunyai ide.

Didedikasikan untuk event Short Is Justice

selamat membaca~

* * *

 _ _Height and Jump__

 _ _Mimpi itu... kadang menyakitkan... apalagi kalau mimpi itu tidak bisa terpenuhi hanya karena masalah fisik... Orang yang memiliki kekurangan di wajah bisa ditutupi dengan riasan wajah. Orang yang tidak memiliki rambut bisa ditutupi dengan rambut palsu. Tapi... orang yang memiliki tinggi badan yang kurang hanya bisa ditutupi dengan sepatu hak tinggi. Tapi, tinggi tidak bisa disembunyikan meskipun menggunakan sepatu hak... apalagi saat olahraga__ _'_ _ _kan tidak bisa menggunakan sepatu hak.__

Mizki melihat siaran televisi di kamarnya, melihat acara televisi yang selalu ia nanti-nantikan tapi juga acara itu bersamaan dengan acara televisi tentang bintang yang disukai oleh kakaknya, sehingga Mizki memilih untuk menonton di kamarnya ketimbang harus beradu mulut dengan kakak perempuannya yang suaranya bisa jadi sangat melengking ketika dia sedang marah. Bulan ini kakaknya kembali pulang ke rumah karena dosennya sedang memiliki urusan ke luar negeri, sehingga kakaknya itu lebih memilih untuk mengambil cuti kuliah mengikuti dosennya. Ketika ada kakaknya di rumah, Mizki lebih suka mengurung dirinya di kamar. Bukan karena hubungan mereka yang kurang baik, melainkan karena Mizki menghindari keributan konyol antara ayahnya dan kakaknya.

Malam ini, kakak dan ayahnya kembali meributkan hal yang konyol mengenai kekasih kakak perempuannya itu. Mizki paham apa yang dipermasalahkan ayahnya yang __overprotective__ pada anak-anak perempuannya dan mungkin saat Mizki berada di usia kakaknya dan memiliki pacar mungkin dia akan mengalami hal yang serupa dengan kakaknya. Tapi, dia sendiri tahu kalau hal semacam percintaan seperti itu masih cukup jauh untuk dipikirkannya, karena hal yang kini memenuhi otaknya adalah dunia olahraga.

"Yah... lagi-lagi mereka berdua ribut," gumam Mizki sambil memutar bola matanya dan bersandar pada punggung tempat tidurnya. Dia mengambil __remote__ televisi lalu mengeraskan suara televisi sehingga suara ayah dan kakaknya terhalangi oleh suara televisi.

Siaran yang sedang berlasung saat itu adalah siaran olahraga. Hari ini adalah siaran ulang untuk pertandingan lompat galah internasional yang berlangsung kemarin siang. Untunglah perlombaan internasional tahun ini－yang diakan setiap tiga tahun sekali－berlangsung di negaranya. Tapi sayangnya ayahnya tidak mengizinkan . Lomba itu memang sempat disiarkan secara langsung tapi waktu itu Mizki masih ada di sekolah sehingga ketika dia sampai di rumah, dia hanya bisa melihat acara penutupan lombanya saja dan melihat hasil pemenang lomba tersebut. Mizki sudah tahu kalau pemenang lomba itu adalah Akaito Izumi, seorang atlit lompat galah negaranya. Dari semua atlit peserta lomba lompat galah itu, penampilan Akaito lah yang paling memikat mata Mizki. Bukan karena wajahnya yang menawan－meskipun Mizki akui bahwa pemuda berambut merah itu tampan－tapi karena penampilan elegannya dan kekuatannya dalam lompatan serta ketepatannya dalam menentukan sudut galah lah yang membuat Mizki sangat mengidolakan pemuda tersebut, meskipun pada saat itu Akaito bukan seorang pemenang olimpiade.

Gayanya dalam berlari dan mengambil ancang-ancang saat melompat dengan galah serta ketepatan sudutnya selalu membuat jantung Mizki berdebar, karena bagi Mizki lompatan itu adalah lompatan terindah yang pernah lihat. Mizki sempat berfikir, jika lompat galah itu dinilai dari keindahan gaya lompatannya pasti Akaito akan menang, tapi kalau begitu olahraganya akan berubah menjadi lompat galah indah, mirip seperti loncat indah. Mizki ingat lompatan Akaito yang pertama kali dilihatnya di stasiun televisi yang sedang ditonton ibunya pada saat usianya masih dua belas tahun.

Lompatan indah Akaito dengan kakinya yang jenjang dan galahnya yang kuat membuat Mizki jatuh cinta dengan cabang olahraga yang dianggap orang-orang adalah olahraga yang cukup sulit karena membutuhkan kekuatan lompatan dan juga ketepatan dalam menentukan sudut galah yang digunakan untuk tumpuan lompatannya. Semenjak saat itu dia terus menerus mencari informasi tentang Akaito. Mizki sangat terkejut ketika dulu dia menemukan informasi soal idolanya yang bertubuh tinggi itu, karena usia Akaito lebih tua empat tahun dari dia. Jadi Akaito sudah mengikuti olimpiade olahraga yang disiarkan di televisi ketika usianya tujuh belas tahun－seumuran dengan kakak perempuan Mizki－meskipun dia tidak mendapatkan piala apapun dalam perlombaan itu.

Mulai hari itu dia memutuskan untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus olahraga tapi sayangnya ayahnya melarangnya untuk masuk sekolah khusus olahraga karena kebanyakan sekolah khusus itu adalah sekolah asrama dan sekolah-sekolah itu ada di luar kota.

"Ah! Akaito akan tampil!" pekik Mizki dengan matanya yang berninar-binar sambil mencengram __remote__ televisi dengan kencang.

 _"_ _ _Tiba saatnya untukpeserta nomor terakhir__ _ _－__ _ _Akaito__ _ _－__ _ _untuk melompat. Apakah kali ini ia mampu membuat lompatan indah seperti biasanya?"__ ucap komentator lomba di televisi.

Mizki terus memperhatikan sambil berharap-harap cemas melihat lompatan Akaito, meskipun Mizki tahu kalau lompatan itu membuat Akaito memenangkan olimpiade untuk negaranya.

Akaito berlari di __track__ sambil membawa galah. Ketika galahnya sudah di dekat tiang lompatan－yang terdapat palang yang digantungkan di antara dua tiang yang berdiri－ Akaito menancapkan ujung bawah galah ke kotak tancap galah kemudian dia melompat dan galah yang lentur itu membawanya terbang sehingga dia berada di atas tiang lompatan. Akaito berputar ketika dia berhasil melompati tiang lompatan yang tinggi dengan bantuan galahnya.

Mata Mizki kembali berbinar dan kini jantungnya berdebar sedikit lebih cepat. Ah, penampilannya di semua perlombaan selalu membuat Mizki berdebar, lompatannya sangat indah nan cepat, tapi beruntunglah ini adalah siaran ulang sehingga gambar Akaito yang melompat sedikit di perlambat, seperti pemberian efek pada film-film __action.__

 _"_ _ _Benar-benar lompatan yang cantik dan tinggi! Lompatannya kali ini lebih tinggi dari peserta sebelumnya."__

Mizki membekap mulutnya dengan bantal yang dipeluknya lalu berteriak. Akaito adalah atlit lompat galah terakhir dalam olimpiade itu. Penampilan Akaito mengakhiri perlombaan lompat galah.

Setelah beberapa saat setelah lomba berakhir, pemenang diumukan dan Mizki tidak terlalu terkeju dengan pengumuman pemenang lomba karena dia telah mengetahui bahwa Akaito telah memenangkan lomba itu. Setelah televisi menampilkan tayangan penerimaan medali emas cabang olahraga lompat galah.

Mizki mematikan televisi lewat __remote__ yang dipegangnya lalu menaruhnya di laci yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Mizki berbaring lalu menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dengan selimut.

 _ _Sayangnya besok masih hari sekolah, padahal nanti malam ada acara pertandinan boxing. Ya sudahlah daripada aku bangun telat.__

 _ _.__

 _"_ _ _Aku ingin menjadi atlit lompat galah seperti Akaito!" ucap Mizki kecil sambil memegang tongkat bambu yang setinggi pinggangnya dan berjalan berdampingan dengan anak perempuan berambut hitam, namanya Mew..__

 _"_ _ _Hah?" Mew berhenti sambil menoleh pada Mizki dengan tatapan skeptis lalu dahinya mengernyit.__

 _ _Mizki berhenti dan menoleh ke belakangnya, melihat Mew lalu kembali berjalan. "Kenapa?" tanya Mizki lalu mendesis, merasa tatapan skeptis Mew itu menghinanya. "Kamu mau bilang kalau aku tidak mungkin melakukan lompat galah karena tubuh pendekku?" Mizki memutar matanya lalu kembali mendesis, "ya kakak perempuanku juga bilang seperti itu meskipun dia bilang dengan halus, tapi aku tahu maksud dari kalimatnya itu."__

 _ _Mew mengangkat bahunya dan kembali berjalan, "ya... begitulah... dalam olahraga lompat kodok saja kamu tidak bisa menjangkau peti lompat," ucapnya sambil berusaha menahan tawa.__

 _ _Mizki mendecak, kekesalan dalam dirinya semakin bertumpuk. Ya, Mizki memang tempramen, apalagi jika seseorang menyinggung soal tinggi badan. "Ya ya ya aku paham!" pekiknya sambil mengangkat bahunya tinggi lalu dia turunkan lagi sambil mendesis dan menggeram kesal. "Aku kan masih tiga belas tahun. Aku masih punya banyak waktu untuk menambah tinggi badanku!" teriaknya sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke tubuh Mew.__

 _ _Mew mengangkat satu alisnya, terkekeh dengan suara sedikit menghina. "Ya ya ya kita lihat beberapa tahun lagi apa kamu bisa mengalahkan tinggiku."__

 _ _Mizki mendegus, "hah, maaf saja, aku memang ingin menjadi tinggi tapi tidak menjadi jerapah sepertimu. Ya, maksudku aku tidak ingin menjadi anak perempuan yang tingginya melebihi anak laki-laki dan tingginya sepantaran dengan anak kuliahan."__

 _ _Mew mendesis. "Berhenti menyebutku jerapah, dasar kerdil."__

 _ _Mizki memiringkan kepalanya sambil melirik Mew lalu menjulurkan lidahnya, mengejek sembari kesal pada Mizki. Dia hanya ingin membela dirinya dan membalas rasa sakit hatinya. "Makanya jangan ungkit-ungkit masalah tinggi badan."__

 _ _Mew mendecak, "aku mulai berfikir, hubungan pertemanan di antara kita sepertinya semakin menipis karena masalah tinggi badan."__

 _ _Mizki mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Makanya jangan singgung masalah tinggiku. Aku hanya membalikan keadaan, oke."__

 _ _.__

Mizki membuka matanya lalu langsung membangkitkan dirinya. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit dan pusing karena ia tiba-tiba bangun dari tidurnya, biasnaya Mizki harus berbaring satu sampai lima menit sebelum benar-benar bangkit dari baringannya. Dia menggeram sambil memegang kepalanya. "Ah," geramnya sambil memijat-mijat kepalanya, "jerapah menyebalkan itu lagi-lagi masuk ke dalam mimpiku, sial."

.

Mizki mengerucutkan bibirnya berjalan di lapangan sekolah sambil membawa tongkat galah. Mizki memicingkan matanya melirik gadis yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu, Mew. Mew juga membawa tongkat galah. Ekor mata Mizki melihat rambut Mew. Mizki sedikit mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Mew yang sedang memicingkan matanya sambil berseringai. __Aku yakin jerapah ini akan mencari gara-gara.__

"Apa yang kamu mau? Kita sudah bukan teman lagi, jerapah. Jangan berjalan di sebelahku," pekik Mizki sambil melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat, meskipun langkahnya tidak lebar seperti Mew tapi Mizki tetap berusaha meninggalkan Mew meskipun pada akhirnya mereka akan berada di lapangan yang sama di __track__ lompat galah.

Tapi, langkah kaki Mew yang lebar membuatnya mampu menyusul Mizki dan kembali berjalan berdampingan meskipun dia mengalihkan pandanganya dari Mizki dan menatap lurus. "Aku tidak mengikutimu, kurcaci. Hanya sebuah kebetulan saja aku datang ke lapangan bersamamu," Mew memutar matanya.

"Berhenti menyebutku kurcaci, jerapah." Mizki mendecak kemudian mendengus. "Sebenarnya takdir apa yang membuatku harus berada di satu sekolah dan satu kelas denganmu," ucapnya lalu kembali mendengus, "lebih parahnya lagi kenapa aku berada di satu kegiatan klub olahraga yang sama denganmu."

Mew kembali memutar matanya lalu menggeram kesal. "Kamu juga harus berhenti menyebutku jerapah, itu menyakitkan!" Mew menoleh pada Mizki. "Ah, kalau bukan karena sekolah ini adalah sekolah yang pernah ditempati Akaito, aku tidak akan pernah mau ke sekolah ini dan bertemu lagi denganmu."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, pergi dari sini!" pekik Mizki lalu berlari melewati Mew. Ah dia tidak bisa membendung rasa kesalnya sehingga dia berkomat-kamit menggumamkan kata-kata kesal sambil menyentakkan alisnya.

 _ _Apa sih si jerapah itu! Mentang-mentang dia tinggi dia seenaknya menghinaku…__ Mizki memperlambat langkahnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, efek dari larinya yang tanpa pemanasan dan juga rasa kesal dan marahnya karena perkataan Mew yang selalu menyinggungnya. Dia pikir dia akan terbiasa dengan semua ejekan dari mantan temannya itu, tapi tetap saja Mizki tidak bisa menganggap ejekan dari kekurangan fisiknya adalah sebuah gurauan. Tentu saja, setiap orang pasti akan tersinggung jika kekurangan mereka dijadikan sebagai bahan candaan.

Mizki melirik ke belakang, dia melihat Mew tetap berjalan dengan kecepatan yang sama. Dia terlihat berusaha menyusul Mizki jadi dia menyinggungkan seringai tipis di bibirnya merasa menang karena dia sampai lebih dulu di arena lompat galah.

Mizki segera berlari ke barisan teman-temannya yang lain yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler lompat galah. Dia sadar, tubuhnya tidak terlalu tinggi sehingga dia tertutupi dnegan teman-teman lainnya yang tinggi. Anggotanya memang tidak banyak, hanya sepuluh orang, itu termasuk dirinya. Tapi, berada di barisan nomor sembilan dan menjadi orang yang lebih pendek dari teman-temannya membuatnya kesulitan untuk mengacungkan tangannya jika pelatih menyebutkan namanya.

Tak lama kemudian, di belakangnya berdiri Mew. Dia bisa mendengar tawa mengejek Mew, tawa yang selalu dikeluarkannya jika dia bertekad untuk mengalahkan Mizki. Mizki memutar matanya, dia paham kenapa Mew mengeluarkan tawa itu, karena Mizki juga mengeluarkan tawa itu setiap sedang dalam pelajaran senam lantai dan melihat Mew kesulitan melakukan gerakan senam lantai seperti kayang atau sikap lilin.

"Mizki Shion," panggil pelatih yang tengah mengabsen anggota ekstrakulikuler lompat galah.

"Hadir!" teriak Mizki. Bukannya mengacungkan tangannya, Mizki justru melambaikan tangan kanannya ke luar dari barisannya sehingga tangannya dapat terlihat oleh pelatih. Karena bagaimanapun, meskipun dia mengacungkan tangannya, anggota lompat galah lainnya akan menghalangi tangan Mizki dengan tubuh tinggi mereka.

"Mew Hatsune," panggil pelatih lagi.

Mizki bisa melihat bayangan tangan Mew dari punggung teman yang ada di depannya.

"Hadir," ucap Mew lalu terdegar suaranya yang mendengus pelan, "dalam lompat galah pertama ini, akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku."

Mizki mendecak, "tenang saja, aku akan segera mengalahkanmu."

"Oh, hari ini aku benar-benar akan mengalahkanmu. Karena hari ini adalah hari spesial."

"Hah?"

"Hari ini kita akan mulai mencoba melakukan lompatan dengan galah. Saya rasa latihan fisik dan teknik dasar yang kita pelajai kita selama ini sudah cukup bagi kalian untuk mencoba melompat palang dengan tongkat galah. Tapi tetap saja kita tetap berlatih fisik dan teknik," ucap pelatih lalu dia berhedem lalu kembali berkata, "pada kesempataan kali ini kita kedatangan tamu khusus yang merupakan alumnus dari sekolah kita ini, Akaito."

"A-apa, Akaito?!" pekik Mizki lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Kegilaan dan segala kesintingan imajinasi yang selalu menghantui kepalanya－imajinasi bertemu dengan Akaito－kini benar-benar terjadi. Ah, tapi sayang karena tinggi badanya segala kesintingan yang dia pikirkan untuk melihat Akaito secara langsung sedikit tertunda karena yang bisa dilihatnya saat ini hanya punggung lebar dari temannya itu. Mizki menggerutu kesal, menambah kesintingan dan kegilaan dalam otaknya dan membuat wajahnya memerah marah seperti bom molotof yang meledak.

"Sial aku tidak bisa melihatnya!" gumam Mizki sambil sedikit menghentak-hentakkan kakinya tapi juga menahan suaranya, tidak ingin terdengar oleh Mew.

"Kita akan memulai lompat galah secara berurutan sesuai barisan saat ini. Tapi sebelum itu, Akaito akan mempraktekan lompat galahnya pada kalian. Kalian bisa beputar ke kanan untuk menghadap __track__ lompat galah," ucap pelatih lompat galah.

Mizki berputar menghadap arah kanan. Dia masih memegang galah panjang yang dipegang berdiri dan galah itu jauh lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya. Dia bisa membandingkan tinggi badannya dengan galah. Bayangannya sendiri yang dibuat oleh sinar matahari dan jatuh di tanah bahkan mengejeknya. Bayangannya tidak tertutupi, lebih tepatnya tertimpa oleh bayangan Mew sementara hanya sebagian dari pucuk galahnya saja yang terlihat. Mizki sadar segala kesintingan dalam dirinya membuat dia berperasangka buruk, bahkan pada bayangannya sendiri yang ada di tanah. Semua hal yang menyinggung soal tinggi selalu membuatnya panas hati. Dia tahu dan dia berfikir bahwa tubuh tinggi adalah tubuh yang ideal, proporsional dan paling baik diantara yang lainnya. Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa tubuhnya yang pendek adalah sebuah kesialan yang terjadi pada dirinya. Bahkan dalam keluarganya, dia adalah anak yang paling pendek, ayah, ibu dan kakak perempuannya memiliki tinggi badan yang dia anggap sebagai tinggi badan ideal. Apalagi, salah satu mantan temannya itu memiliki tubuh yang melebihi tinggi badan ideal, itu membuat Mizki semakin berfikir bahwa dirinya dihantui sebuah kesialan.

Satu-satunya yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik adalah dalam pelajaran senam lantai. Tubuhnya yang ringan dan lentur membuatnya mampu bergerak dengan mudah tanpa merasakan keram otot, apalagi sedari kecil dia memang dilatih melakukan senam lantai karena ibunya seorang atlit senam. Sebenarnya, kalau Mizki mau dia bisa saja melanjutkan latihan senam lantainya itu tapi sifatnya yang ambisius membuatnya terus mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi atlit lompat galah seperti Akaito.

Rasa marah yang sempat menguasainya sedikit mereda ketika ia terpancing oleh suara langkah kaki tegap Akaito. Mata Mizki membulat, rasanya benar-benar sedang berada dalam imajinasinya ketika ia melihat Akaito berdiri di depan barisan mereka. Ingin rasanya Mizki melompat langsung ke arah Akaito lalu meminta tanda tangannya, ah tapi setidaknya dia harus menjaga dirinya di depan idolanya. Kesan pertama. Ya, semua itu dia tahan untuk membuat kesan pertama yang bagus di depan Akaito, yah meskipun dia sedikit ragu kalau Akaito justru akan mentertawakannya karena dia satu-satunya murid dengan tinggi badan di bawah rata-rata yang masuk ke dalam ekstrakulikuler lompat galah. Ketika dia pertama kali mendaftarkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam ekstrakulikuler dia bahkan langsung di tolak tapi karena Mew dekat dengan si pelatih, Mew membujuk pelatih agar memasukan Mizki. Tentu saja Mizki sadar semau itu dilakukan Mew untuk mengejeknya.

"Saya Akaito, kehadiran saya di sekolah ini untuk mengunjungi ekstrakulikuler kebanggaan saya selama di sekolah ini, dan tentunya untuk melihat kemampuan kalian dalam lompat galah. Siapa tahu kalian akan menjadi rivalku yang selanjutnya," ucapnya lalu dia tersenyum tipis. Matanya bergerak-gerak ke kiri-kanan mempelajari anggota lompat galah satu persatu.

Mizki menatap dalam-dalam Akaito, dia tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan untuk berbalas pandangan dengan idolanya. Saat mata mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu, tatapan Akaito terpaku pada mata Mizki. Bibir Akaito menyinggungkan senyuman skeptis tipis dan satu alisya terangkat.

Mizki membulatkan matanya, tapi timbul sedikit rasa kesal setiap kali dia melihat seseorang menyinggungkan senyum skeptis padanya. __Ah, kalau dia terus menunjukkan senyuman itu padaku, aku akan membencinya.__ Mizki menyentakkan alisnya, lalu melengkungkan ceberut di bibirnya. Wataknya yang keras itu semakin menguatkan garis-garis kerutan kemarahannya. Mizki harus belajar menggunakan perias wajah seperti kakak perempuannya itu untuk menutupi garis-garis kerut di wajahnya.

Akaito mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia kembali tersenyum lalu mengacungkan telunjuk kanannya sejajar dengan bahunya. "Hanya sedikit saja yang ingin saya katakan pada kalian: tetap semangat, dan jangan biarkan kekuranganmu itu menghalangimu dan membuatmu merasa kecil."

 _ _Ah... apa yang baru saja dikatakannya itu?__ Gumam Mizki, merasa tak percaya kalimat semangat yang sebenarnya bukan langsung ditujukkan untuknya iu dikeluarkan oleh sang idola.

Mizki menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya sedikit membula lalu mulutnya menganga kecil. Ternyata rasanya memang sedikit berbeda mendapatkan semangat dari idola. Mizki melengkungkan sneyuman tipis lalu mendongakkan kepalanya lagi dan menatap Akaito.

Akaito tidak menoleh padanya. Dia menurunkan tangannya lalu kembali melihat ke kiri-kanan.

"Apa ada pertanyaan yang ingin kalian ajukan padaku?" tanya Akaito.

Mew mengacungkan tangannya. Akaito menunjuk Mew sambil mempersilahkan Mew untuk bertanya lalu Mew menurunkan tangannya. "Bagaimana anda bisa melakukan lompatan yang indah dan juga mendarat dengan mulus? Apakah itu ada tekniknya?" tanyanya.

Akaito menggumam lalu memegang pinggangnya. "Teknik ya? Sebenarnya tidak ada teknik khusus. Saya hanya suka dengan gerakan yang indah," jawabnya lalu tertawa kencang, bercanda akan jawabannya. "Ya, saya memang tidak membuat teknik khusus, tapi sebelum olahraga lompat galah, saya mengikuti olahraga lompat tinggi dan juga senam lantai, mungkin itulah yang membuat lompatan dan cara mendarat saya jadi seperti itu. Saya menggunakan teknik-teknik dasar." Akaito tersenyum lalu menatap yang lainnya. "Apa ada pertanyaan yang lain?"

Semuanya hening, termasuk pelatih dan juga Mizki. Dia tidak ingin menanyakan apapun pada Akaito karena dia ingin segera membuktikan pada Mew kalau dia mampu melompat melewati palang yang digantung di tiang setinggi lima meter.

"Kalau tidak ada, kita mulai saja latihan lompat galahnya," ucap Akaito dan dia berjalan mendekati tiang palang lompat galah.

Pelatih mengambil posisinya dan menginstruksikan para anggota untuk berbaris di dekat sisi tiang lompat galah. Urutan barisan mereka tetap sama, tapi anggota pertama kini tengah berjalan ke garis __start__ yang ada pada __track__ lari lompat galah.

Jantung Mizki berdebar dengan kencang, ini adalah pengalaman pertama baginya. Sesuka apapun dirinya pada lompat galah, Mizki belum pernah mencoba melompati sesuatu dengan bantuan tongkat galah. Peti lompat kodok saja masih belum bisa dia lompati dengan benar tanpa bantuan pijakan yang sedikit lebih tinggi. Meskipun ambisinya tinggi untuk melompati galah itu, ada sedikit rasa gugup dalam dirinya. Mizki memegangi tongkat galahnya. Dia melirik ke teman-temannya yang memiliki postur tubuh lebih tinggi. Kalau bukan karena sifatnya yang ambisius dan keras, belum tentu dia berada di sini dan bertemu dengan Akaito secara langsung.

"Kamu, tunggu di sana sebentar," ucap si pelatih sambil menunjuk orang pertama yang akan melakukan lompat galah. Orang itu berhenti dan berbalik menghadap pelatih. Pelatih berjalan mendekati Akaito yang beridir di dekat Mew. "Akaito, bagaimana kalau kamu praktekkan lompatanmu dulu sebelum mereka memulai lompatannya?" tanya si pelatih.

Akaito menoleh lalu dia mengangguk. "Apa di antara kalian ada yang memiliki berat badan tujuh puluh delapan?" tanyanya sambil berteriak, bermaksud agar si peserta pertama yang sudah jauh dari barisannya dalam mendengar suaranya.

Orang yang berdiri di depan garis __start__ mengacungkan tangannya. "Aku, beratku tujuh puluh delapan," jawab anak laki-laki yang memiliki tubuh tinggi, lengan berotot dan dadanya bidang.

Akaito mendatangi anak itu lalu mengambil galah yang dipegangnya. Tanpa banyak persiapan－hanya dengan melompat-lompat kecil－Akaito langsung berlari di __track__ lari lompat galah sambil membawa galah yang sudah dibuat khusus untuk orang dengan ukuran badan seperti dia. Larinya semkain cepat dan dengan cepat juga dia menancapkan ujung bawah galah ke kotak tancap galah dan galah itu melengkung akibat ujung galah yang tertancap dihalangi oleh sisi-sisi area kotak tancap. Akaito meloncat dan tubuhnya bagai dilempar ke atas ketika tongkat galah dari __fiberglass__ yang melengkung itu kembali lurus dengan cepat. Ketika dia berada di atas, Akaito seperti melompat melewati palang dengan punggungnya lalu ia berputar sambil melepaskan dan mendorong galahnya. Galah itu jatuh ke tanah sementara Akaito masih berada di udara dan membiarkan tubuhnya jatuh dari udara dengan wajah yang menghadap langit. Dengan cepat pemuda pertubuh besar itu jatuh di atas matras dan dia langsung melakukan gerakan __roll__ belakang di atas matras berukuran lima meter persegi dan berdiri ketika __roll__ belakang itu berakhir di ujung matras yang jauh dengan tiang palang lompatan.

Mizki memperhatikan setiap detilnya dengan jelas karena mereka berbaris di sisi tiang dan Mizki berada di dekat matras tempat Akaito mendarat dengan punggung dan tulang menolehkan kepalanya saja, dia bisa melihat lompatan indah Akaito dengan jelas.

Jantungnya berdebar dnegan kencang, lagi-lagi imajinasinya mulai bermain-main dengan dirinya. Kini Mizki membayangkan jika orang yang melompat tadi adalah dirinya. Tapi imajinya itu terganggu kala Akaito－tanpa Mizki sadari－beridiri di depannya sambil tersenyum. Mizki mendongakkan kepalanya sehingga ia bisa berbalas pandang dengan Akaito yang dalam catatan Mizki dibilang sebagai __gary-stu__ dalam hal lompat galah. Jantungnya semakin berdebar tak karuan, menambah kesintingan dalam otak dan imajinasinya. Wajahnya kini panas dan dan memerah.

"Lakukan lompatan dengan benar ya," ucap Akaito sambil tersenyum lalu menepuk-nepuk kepala Mizki.

Kalimat itu bisa memiliki dua arti bagi Mizki: sebagai sindiran halus dan juga sebagai penyemangat. Mizki memang sedikit kesal tapi juga dia senang, lagi pula Akaito bicara dnegan nada yang sopan. __Tapi apa maksudnya menepuk-nepuk kepalaku seperti ini?__ Mizki sedikit menyentakkan alis tapi dia tidak berani bicara banyak, takut jika idolanya itu merasa tersinggung jika bertanya langsung. Tapi Mizki tidak bisa mengontrol wajahnya yang merupakan media untuk menyampaikan emosinya.

"Ya ampun, maafkan saya..." ucapnya. Wajah Akaito memerah lalu ia menggaruk pipi kanannya dengan telunjuk kanannya. "Kamu mirip seperti sesorang yang aku kenal, apalagi gaya rambut kalian sangat mirip. Maafkan saya karena secara tidak sadar saya menganggap kamu sebagai orang yang ada dalam pikiran saya itu."

Mizki mengangguk dan saat dia kembali mendongak untuk melihat Akaito, Akaito sudah berjalan menjauhinya, mengambil tongkat galah yang ia jatuhkan.

Akaito mengambil galah itu lalu kembali memberikannya pada orang pertama yang akan mencoba melompat degan galah untuk pertama kalinya. Setelah galah itu kembali pada pemiliknya, Akaito kembali berjalan ke tempat dia berdiri sebelumnya sementara si pelompat berlari kecil menuju garis __start__.

Ketika si pelompat sudah siap berlari, pelatih meniup peluit biru yang dipegangnya, menimbulkan suara keras dan melengking yang akan memekakan telinga jika berada di dekat-dekat pelatih itu.

Pelompat pertama mulai berlari dengan langkah lambat kemudian semakin cepat. Pelompat pertama bertubuh tinggi itu berlari sejauh empat puluh lima meter, larinya memang tidak secepat Akaito, tapi cukup cepat untuk seseorang yang berlari membawa galah panjang dan berusaha mempertahankan posisi galah yang dipegangnya agar tidak bergoyang-goyang.

Ketika ujung galah berada di dekat kotak tancap, pelompat itu menancapkan galahnya lalu dia melompat. Anggota pertama melompat dengan mulus melewati palang dengan galahnya yang sempat melengkung lalu melemparkan tubuhnya itu. Tapi pelompat itu diam sejenak ketika tubuhnya terjatuh di atas matras dengan kepala yang menghadap langit-langit.

Mizki melihat lompatan itu lagi dengan jelas. Lompatanya memang tidak sebagus dan semulus Akaito, jelas karena Akaito sudah dalam tingakan profesional, tapi lompatan itu berhasil membuat Mizki semakin gugup untuk melompati palang. Tangannya mulai berkeringat, kakinya mendingin dan jantungnya berdebar dengan sedikit cepat namun dadanya juga terasa sesak karena kegugupannya.

"Gugup ya?" sindir Mew.

Miski mendecak sambil mengangkat bahunya. Keringat mengalir di dahinya, mengalir melewati alisnya. Dia berkeringat bukan hanya karena kepanasan berdiri di bawah sinar matahari, tapi juga karena kegugupannya. "Tidak."'

Pelompat ke-dua berlari ke garis __start__ di __track__ lari lompat galah. Ketika peluit keras dibunyikan oleh pelatih, pelompat itu berlari sambil membawa galah. Setelah menancapkan galah, pelompat itu melompat, lompatannya berhasil dan mendarat dengan baik tanpa kesalahan.

Lompatan ke-dua itu semakin membuat Mizki gugup. Lompatan ke-tiga, ke-empat dan sampai lompatan ke-delapan, semua lompatan itu berhasil membuat Mizki gugup. Kedelapan pelompat itu dapat melompati palang dengan baik dan tanpa kesalahan. Hanya dua pelompat dari kedelapan pelompat itu yang mendarat tidak begitu baik. Mereka gugup dan banyak bergerak ketika di udara sehingga wajahnya tidak menghadap langit ketika mendarat di matras. Untung sana kedua pelompat itu hanya jatuh dengan tubuh menghadap samping. Akaito bilang tidak ada masalah serius yang dihadapi kedua pelompat itu hanyas aja mungkin tangan mereka yang menjadi bantalan saat terjatuh menjadi sakit.

Tiba saatnya untuk Mizki melompat. Dan kini keringat mengalir deras di punggungnya dan kakinya benar-benar terasa dingin. Wajar dia mengalami kegugupan seperti ini, karena ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Bukan hanya Mizki saja yang gugup karena Mizki melihat pelompat-pelompat yang sebelumnya wajahnya juga pucat.

Mizki berlari menuju __track__ lari, tapi dia sempat menoleh ke belakang, melihat Mew. Mew hanya diam melihat palang, tak berkomentar apapun atau melakukan apapun, tampak sangat jelas kalau dia juga gugup. Mizki mengetahunya karena mereka sudah bersama sejak duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Mizki kembali menatap ke depan dan berlari menuju __track__ lari sambil membawa galahnya.

Tubuhnya seketika lemas ketika dia berada di depan __track__ lari itu. Mizki menghela nafasnya beberapa kali hingga detak jantungnya benar-benar kembali normal. Dingin yang sebelumnya dia rasakan perlahan-lahan mulai menghilang dan kakinya mulai menghangat. Peluit si pelatih berbunyi, mengagetkan Mizki sehingga jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan kencang. Tapi, bukannya berlari menuju tiang dan palang, Mizki hanya diam berdiri di tempatnya lalu menoleh pada pelatih lalu menoleh pada Mew. Mew tak bergeming, dia juga hanya diam dan terus menatap palang. Sesaat semangat muncul dalam dirinya melihat rivalnya hanya diam terpaku melihat palang lompat galah.

"Mizki! Apa yang kamu lakukan?!" teriak pelatih.

Teriakan itu kembali mengagetkan Mizki. Mizki menoleh pada si pelatih lalu memegang galah yang dia tegakkan ke atas dengan posisi tangan kanan di depan dan punggung tangan menghadap atas sementara tangan kanannya di belakang tangan kiri, memegang galah lebih rendah dan ditekuk dengan sudut siku-siku.

"Cepat lari lalu lompat!" teriak pelatih sambil menunjuk-nunjuk palang galah.

Mizki menyentakkan alisnya lalu berlari menghampiri tiang galah. Dengan perlahan-lahan, dia menurunkan ujung lain dari galah. Dia khawatir bagaimana jika dirinya jatuh, apalagi di bagian lompatan tidak terdapat matras. __Berdoa saja semoga aku bisa melewati palang tinggi itu...__

Mizki terus berlari sambil membawa galahnya. Ketika kotak tancap semakin dekat dengan ujung kotak tancap, Mizki menancapkan tongkat itu ke kotak tancap lalu melompat dengan sekuat tenaga dan mengangkat kakinya lebih tinggi dari kepalanya. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa terpental ketika galah yang melengkung itu membawa tubuhnya ke atas.

 _ _Aku benar-benar akan melompati palang ini!__

Tapi genggaman tangan Mizki tidak begitu kuat, dia terlalu senang sehingga lupa untuk mendorong dirinya dengan kakinya untuk melewati palang. Genggamannya pada galah lepas, membuat galah itu jatuh ke tanah, begitu juga denggan dirinya.

"Eh?"

"Mizki!" teriak Mew.

 _ _Aku jatuh?! dari ketinggian sekitar empat meter?!__

Ketika tubuhnya terjun ke bawah, dia memerjapkan matanya. Mizki menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya.

 _ _Di bawah tidak ada matras! Aku akan mati!__

"Papa! Mama! Kakak! Aku akan mati! Maafkan aku yang nakal ini!" pekiknya sambil menautkan kedua tangannya.

Kesintingan mulai memenuhi otaknya, tapi semua itu sirna ketika dia merasakan kedua tangan besar menopang badan dan kakinya. Dahinya yang mengerut kini ia kendurkan.

"Syukurlah!" teriak Akaito. "Aku bisa menangkapmu..." ucap Akaito lalu menghela nafas dengan lega.

"Eh?" Mizki membuka matanya. Tidak percaya mendengar suara Akaito dengan sangat jelas dan dekat. Matanya membulat ketika dia melihat wajah Akaito ada di atasnya. Wajah rambut-rambut merah Akaito menghalangi Mizki dari sinar matahari. Bayangan dirinya bahkan terpantul dalam mata Akaito. Mata mereka saling bertemu, apalagi Akaito menundukkan kepalanya, menatap Mizki dengan penuh kecemasan.

"Untunglah tubuhmu mungil dan ringan... aku jadi bisa menangkapmu dengan mudah," gumam Akaito sambil menurunkan Mizki dari gendongannya.

"Mizki! Apa kamu baik-baik saja?!" teriak pelompat lainnya, juga pelatih dan Mew. Mereka menghampiri Mew lalu mengerumuninya.

Kaki Mizki memijak tanah, dia menghela nafas, bersyukur Akaito menyelamatkannya dan dia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk hidup. Mizki menoleh ke teman-temannya lalu menggangguk-anggukkan kepalanya dengan sedikit kaku. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." ucapnya dengan pelan, Mizki lalu menoleh pada Akaito sambil menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih sudah menangkapku..."

"Sama-sama," ucapnya lalu dia menggerutu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dan meletakkan satu tangannya di pinggangnya. "Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukan kesalahan fatal seperti tadi..." Akaito menggeram lagi kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya. "Padahal kamu bisa melompati palang itu kalau kamu tidak buru-buru melepaskan genggamanmu pada galahmu itu. Kamu sudah belajar tekniknya kan?" tanya Akaito.

Mizki menganggukkan kepalanya. "Maafkan aku, itu semua adalah keteledoranku."

"Jangan lakukan kesalahan seperti itu lagi..." ucapnya sambil berbalik dan menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

Mizki melengkugkan senyuman tipis. __Ya, sepertinya ada keuntungannya juga memiliki tubuh pendek seperti ini, bisa digendong.__

Pelatih bertepuk tangan dengan keras lalu menghela nafasnya. "Sebenarnya aku juga salah tidak menaruh matras untuk berjaga-jaga jika terjadi hal seperti ini. Apalagi... ada Mizki di kegiatan ini, maafkan aku."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu kita ambil matras dulu baru lanjutkan dengan pelompat yang terakhir dan kita ulangi lompatan dari awal," ucap Akaito sambil menginstruksikan kepada para pelompat lain untuk mengambil matras dari gedung olahraga.

"Apa kamu tidak apa-apa Mizki?" tanya Mew.

Seketika rambut-rambut halus di belakang lehernya berdiri. Tubuhnya merinding dan dengan perlahan dia menoleh pada Mew. "Hah?" tanya Mizki sambil menyentakkan alisnya dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Apa?! kamu tidak suka aku mengkhawatirkanmu?!" pekik Mew. Pipi Mew memerah dan alisnya menyentak.

Mizki mengangkat satu alisnya. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, menganga. "Hah?! apa?!" pekiknya sambil memegang kedua pipinya dan menjulurkan lehernya. Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Apa aku tidak salah dengar?! mengkhawatirkanku?!"

"Aaah! Percuma saja aku mengkhawatirkanmu!" teriak Mew lalu berlari menjauhi Mizki.

 _ _Aneh!__ Gumam Mizki dalam hatinya sambil melihat Mew. Dia membungkat mulutnya lalu mengangkat satu alisnya sambil mengangkat sebelah bahunya. __Tapi... si jerapah itu ah maksudku Mew tidak pernah menyakiti fisikku atau membuatku terluka.__ Mizki menurunkan alinya, kembali menggerutu dan memicingkan matanya. __Tapi dia menghinaku dengan mengatai aku pendek. Ya... cuman itu saja sih.__ Mizki menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya dengan tangannya. __Aku tidak perlu memikirkannya. Bisa-bisa aku sinting.__

.

Latihan lompat galah kembali berlangsung. Kini giliran Mew untuk melompat dan kini matras telah disiapkan karena takut terjadi hal yang serupa dengan yang dialami Mizki.

Mizki merutuk sambil memegang tongkat galahnya dan menatap tajam Mew yang jauh di __track__ lari.

Ketika peluit berbunyi Mew langsung berlari. Sama seperti pelompat sebelumnya, Mew menancapkan galahnya di kotak tancap dan galah itu melemparkan dirinya ke atas untuk melewati palang tinggi. Tapi sepertinya kesialan atau mungkin Mew yang sama cerobohnya dengan Mizki melepaskan tongkat galah sebelum dirinya benar-benar melewati palang.

"Ah!" teriak Mew ketika dia melepaskan galah dan dia belum melewati palang itu. Dia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang Mizki lakukan.

"Mew!" teriak Mizki sambil berlari mendekati palang.

Tapi berkat tangannya yang panjang, Mew bisa meraih palang tapi tetap saja itu membuat tubuhnya bergelantungan di atas.

"Ya ampun! Kenapa ada yang melakukan kesalahan yang sama juga?!" teriak pelatih.

"Hei! Cepat geser matrasnya ke bawah palang!" teriak Akaito sambil berlari mendekati palang.

"Kamu itu bodoh atau kamu memang penggemar beratku hah?!" teriak Mizki dari bawah. Tapi, mulutnya terasa tergelitik dan dia tidak tahan untuk menahan tawa. "Bahkan kesalahanku saja kamu ikuti!"

"Ini hanya sebuah kecelakaan bodoh!" teriak Mew.

"Mew! Lompat ke matras! Atau coba berayun dan melompat ke matras pendaratan lompatan yang lebih tebal!" teriak pelatih.

Mizki terkekeh, lalu menoleh pada pelatihnya. "Tapi pelatih, Mew tidak akan bisa melakukan itu, berayun di pohon pun dia tidak bisa. Tubuhnya itu sangat kaku seperti kayu!" ucap Mizki sambil menahan tawa.

"Aah!" teriak Mew.

Mizki melihat ke atas. Tubuh Mew jatuh ke bawahnya. "Hei!"

Bunyi __brug__ keras di atas matras terdengar di telinga Mizki. Tentu saja bunyi itu terdengar keras baginya karena bunyi itu memang berasal darinya, dari matras yang ditidurinya lantaran Mew yang jatuh dari atas itu jatuh menimpa tubuhnya.

"Pergi dariku, dasar berat!" teriak Mizki sambil berusaha mengangkat punggungnya, menyingkirkan Mew yang menimpa dirinya.

"Ugh..." gumam Mew sambil mengangkat dirinya yang menimpa Mizki.

"Hei! Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa?" tanya Akaito yang menjulurkan tangannya pada Mizki.

Mizki mengambil tangannya itu lalu dia berdiri dengan bantuan Akaito. "Terima kasih lagi."

"Kembali ke barisan kalian semula... kita akan memulai lompatan lagi," ucap pelatih sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya lalu berjalan mendekati tiang.

Semua peserta kembali ke tempat berbaris yang semula tapi Akaito berpindah posisi, dia berdiri di sebelah pelatih, mengawasi jika ada hal-hal buruk yang bisa terjadi.

Mizki dan Mew kembali berdiri bersebelahan sambil memegang galah mereka masing-masing dengan posisi tegak.

"Maaf karena kau menimpamu," ucap Mew dengan suara pelan.

Mizki menoleh pada Mew sambil mengangkat satu alisnya. "Hah?" dia melihat Mew dari atas ke bawah. Mew memunggungi dirinya sambil menyapu-nyapukan pakaiannya sendiri. Mizki menyinggungkan senyuman tipis. "Ya."

Mew melirik ke belakang. Mizki bisa melihat dengan samar-samar jika pipi Mew kemerahan. Kalau bukan karena rambut Mew yang panjang menutupi pipinya, mungkin Mizki bisa melihat wajah merah yang telah lama tak dilihatnya itu.

"Sepertinya hubungan kita sebenarnya itu benar-benar seorang teman, ya 'kan?" tanya Mizki sambil menganggat satu alis dan satu bahunya. "Sebenarnya kita masih mengkhawatirkan satu sama lain, ya 'kan?"

Mew diam lalu mengangguk. Dia berbalik dan menghadap Mizki. "Ya... sepertinya begitu..."

Mizki menjulurkan tangannya pada Mew. "Jadi... mau berteman lagi?" tanya Mizki. Konyol memang, karena sebuah kecelakaan kecil dan perhatian kecil rasa kesalnya luluh.

Mew mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajah merahnya dengan rambut panjangnya. "Ya... kita coba untuk berteman lagi ya."

Mizki mengangkat satu alisnya. "Tapi berhenti mengataiku kurcaci atau meledek tinggi badanku," pekiknya sambil menyentakkan alisnya.

Mew mengangkat kepalanya. Alisnya tersentak dan wajahnya sangat merah. "Kamu juga harus berhenti memanggilku jerapah! Itu menyakitkan!"

Mizki menyinggungkan seringai jahil di wajahnya. "Akhirnya kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan dipanggil dengan sebutan kerdil dan kurcaci itu, heh." Mizki mendengus, merasa kemenangan kini tengah digenggamnya, entah kemenangan apa. "Rasanya seperti ada yang menginjak-injak harga diriku kalau ada yang megataiku kurcaci seperti itu."

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama! Kamu pikir jadi tinggi seperti ini enak? Aku juga sering dikucilkan." Lengkungan bibir Mew berubah cemberut dan alisnya turun ke bawah membentuk tatapan sedih.

Mizki mengangkat satu alisnya. "'Ternyata kamu merasakan apa yang aku rasakan juga." Mizki mendengus sambil mengangkat satu bahunya.

"Maafkan aku karena aku sering mengejek soal tinggi badanmu..." Mew menyipitkan matanya, alisnya menyentak. "Aku akui kalau kemampuan olahragamu lebih baik dariku!" Mew mendengus lalu menyinggungkan seringai tipis. "Kecuali lompat kodok."

Mizki mendecak sambil memutar matanya. "Jangan bahas lompat kodok," ucapnya lalu mendesis. "Toh taunya kamu juga tidak bisa melompat dengan galah dengan benar."

"Katakan itu jika kamu sudah berhasil melompati galah!" teriak Mew sambil menghentakkan kakinya.

Tubuhnya yang tergelitik dan bibirnya yang bergetar menahan tawa kini terbuka lebar, meledakkan seluruh tawa yang disimpannya. "Baiklah, baiklah."

Tatapan Mew yang keras semakin melunak lalu kekehan kecil terdengar dari mulutnya. Tawa yang sudah lama tak di dengar Mizki karena perselisihan mereka. Lama rasanya mereka tidak tertawa bersama setelah sesi adu mulut yang saling melempar ejekan soal tinggi badan.

"Di lompatan yang selanjutnya, akan kubuktikan kalau tubuh pendek lebih menguntungkan dalam olahraga," ucap Mizki sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat satu alisnya. "Aku akan mengalahkan lompatanmu."

"Oh tidak, aku yang akan mengalahkan lompatanmu," jawab Mew dan menyeringai.

.

Mizki memegang tongkat galahnya dengan posisi tegak dan tangan kiri di atas. Ketika peluit pelatih berbunyi, Mizki berlari sambil sedikit demi sedikit menurunkan tongkat galahnya. Di __track__ lari yang panjang Mizki mempercepat larinya, meskipun dia tidak bisa mengambil langkah lebar karena kakinya yang tidak jenjang, tapi otot-otot kakinya yang dilatih membuatnya sampai di kotak tancap dengan tidak memakan waktu yang lama.

Mizki menancapkan ujung galah pada kotak tancap lalau dia melompat dengan sekuat tenaga. Galah itu melengkung lalu Mizki mendorong kakinya ke atas dan galah itu melemparkan tubuh Mizki ketika galah itu kembali tegak lurus.

 _ _Aku harus bisa.__

Kaki dan tangan Mizki mendorong tubuhnya agar ia melewati palang itu. Mizki berhasil melewati palang dengan memunggungi palang itu. Saat dirinya berhasil di atas palang itu dia memutar tubuhnya ke arah kiri dengan cepat lalu menghadap palang, membuat perutnya menghadap palang. Mizki melepaskan galah itu dan ketika palang itu dilepaskannya, tubuhnya mengayun ke belakang lalu jatuh ke bawah matras.

Ketinggan dan angin yang berhembus sedikit membuatnya gugup dan ketakutan, apalagi kini wajahnya menghadap langit, tidak bisa melihat dataran yang dipijaknya. Rasanya ngeri ketika jatuh dari ketinggian lima meter, tapi tidak semengerikan kecelakaan yang tadi. Dia masih bisa bernafas lega jika dia jatuh karena tubuhnya akan jatuh di atas matras tebal yang empuk.

Ketika bunyi keras galah yang jatuh di tanah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada langit, jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang, dadanya mengembang mengempis. Tapi Mizki kembali menatap langit merasa lega dia berhasil melewati galah tinggi itu dengan tubuh pendeknya dan juga bantuan galah.

Mizki mendarat di matras dengan punggungnya. Dadanya masih mengembang mengembis dan kakinya berkerinat dingin. Senyuman tipis tersimpul di bibir tipisnya yang kecil.

 _ _Aku berhasil!__

Mizki bangun dengan perlahan-lahan dari matras. Senyuman masih terbingkai di bibirnya, senyuman seakan puas atas keberhasilannya. Mizki berdiri lalu menoleh pada Mew.

"Kamu berhasil Mizki!" teriak Mew sambil mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Lihat lompatanku yang tadi kan? Aku sudah membuktikan kalau tubuh pendek itu bukan halagan yang besar. Aku akan segera menjadi atlit lompat galah yang hebat," ucap Mizki sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat kedua bahunya sembali melirik Mew.

"Ya, aku akui lompatan indamu itu! Tapi aku akan melompat lebih tinggi darimu, lihat saja!" pekik Mew sambil mengeluarkan seringai tipis.

"Kita lihat saja nanti hasilnya!" teriak Mizki sambil menyeringai dan mengangkat satu alisnya.

 _ _Ya, tinggiku bukan masalah utukku! Aku tahu ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan dengan tinggiku, tapi yang memiliki kekurangan bukan orang orang kecil sepertiku saja, orang tinggi juga memiliki kekurangan. Sekarang, kupikir-pikir tinggi itu bukan segalanya. Aku bisa lompat galah, tapi tidak bisa lompat kodok. Heh.__

* * *

Fin

* * *

A.N

Akhirnya fic untuk Short Is Justice selesai juga XD yeaaay *tebar bunga

Semoga ini sesuai ketentuan yang berlaku :3

Hope you like it

Read and Review? Reviewmu serta kritik saranmu akan selalu membantuku untuk menulis dengan lebih baik :3

Harukaze-spring


End file.
